Romeo and Juliet
by fanjimmy
Summary: Jimmy is Romeo and Cindy is Juliet. Should I go on any furthur?
1. The Auditions

It was a normal day at Lindbergh Elementary School. Ms. Fowl was going over her boring lectures. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Students," said Ms. Fowl "I have an important announcement."  
  
Then with a long and boring sigh they sat back down to their seats and listened with anticipation.  
  
"Tomorrow after school we will be having auditions for the famous William Shakespeare play "Romeo and Juliet" in the auditorium. If you would want to go the auditions, please sign up right now on the audition sheet on my desk."  
  
After she said the announcement, Jimmy signed his name so fast that nobody saw him get up, and then everybody stood up started talking about the play.  
  
"Hey Jimmy," said Sheen "are you trying out for the school play?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jimmy shrugging his shoulders forgetting that nobody saw him get up "since my inventions are all done I have a lot of extra time on my hands."  
  
"But Jimmy," said Carl "have you ever read the play?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jimmy curiously "why do you ask?"  
  
"Because at the end Romeo gets to be kissed by Juliet right before they die."  
  
"I know," said Jimmy "but I doubt if I am going to be cast for Romeo."  
  
"Like what girl would want to kiss you?" said Cindy right behind them with Libby.  
  
"Who was asking you, Vortex?" said Jimmy defiantly.  
  
"She's just pointing out the obvious," said Libby with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Like would want to kiss a spoiled brat like you, Vortex."  
  
They kept on arguing until they went into each other's houses with their friends behind them. They went to their houses did their homework ate and dinner.  
  
"How was school today, Jimbo?" asked Hugh.  
  
"Not bad," said Jimmy shrugging his shoulders "they're having an audition for "Romeo and Juliet" and I am going to try out."  
  
"That's great," said Judy.  
  
"You know I tried out for "Romeo and Juliet" and I was Romeo," said Hugh gladly.  
  
"You did," said Judy "you never told me that."  
  
"I thought I did," said Hugh "I must get help for these darn memory back- outs."  
  
Jimmy giggled while his father told him all about how he turned the whole scenery apart and how he landed on the girl playing Juliet. After he ate dinner he went to bed and thought about whom would be chosen for Romeo and Juliet. He woke up at the sound of his alarm clock sounding like a missile count down.  
  
"Abort mission, abort mission," he screamed as he turned the alarm off.  
  
He did what he normally does in the morning. He took a shower, ate breakfast and ran to school (because he missed the bus again) and sat threw one of Ms. Fowl's boring lectures. Then went to the auditorium for the auditions.  
  
"Hello," said the stage director "I'm Mr. Davis, and lets get the auditions started. I want the boys on the left and the girls on the right."  
  
Mr. Davis was a tall black man, with a nice mustache and with a nice wide, white smile that could, and did, light up a room. Then all the boys went to the left and the girl's right. He didn't have to speak so loud because it was only six of them: Brittany, Libby, Cindy, Carl, Sheen and Jimmy.  
  
"Now all the girls will come up by the order I call them in, get a piece of paper with some stuff from "Romeo and Juliet" and recite it. First up, Brittany."  
  
Brittany went up and recited horribly, then it was Libby she was good and defiantly better than Brittany was, but it left something to be desired. And finally it was the last one, Cindy. "Carl, Sheen?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah," said Carl.  
  
"Did you know that Cindy was trying out for the play?"  
  
"Of course," said Carl grinning "you and Cindy always competed with everything," he said grinning "and she was not passing up a chance to compete with you."  
  
She was magnificent; she said it with such enthusiasm, with such feeling Brittany was jealous.  
  
"Okay," said Mr. Davis "next will all the boys come up."  
  
Sheen recited just like Brittany, just plain horrible. Carl on the other hand recited better than expected (maybe because he remembered some of it from Birth of a Salesman.) But nobody was better than Jimmy. He recited the part as if he was born to play the part. When the auditions were done Mr. Davis announced the parts.  
  
"After some real hard thinking, the parts go like this: Sheen is the friar, Brittany, the background, Libby the nurse, Cindy the Juliet and Jimmy is Romeo.  
  
Both Jimmy and Cindy screamed in unison "NOOOOOOO!"  
  
So how do you like it, bad, good? Please R/R 


	2. The Dinner

Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I have been studying for school, doing tests for five hours on Saturdays and doing homework for four hours straight getting six hours of sleep and having serious writer's block for almost a whole month. I really hope that you guys are still interested in this story. Well enough about me sorrows. Let's get started with chapter 2 of "Romeo and Juliet." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Jimmy and Cindy stopped screaming. They looked at each other and screamed again. Then Mr. Davis screamed "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Mr. Davis," said Jimmy and Cindy a little hoarsely because they had been screaming "how can he/she be Romeo/ Juliet."  
  
"To answer both of your questions," said Mr. Davis sweetly "both of you were practically born to play the roles you were chosen to play." But before Cindy and Jimmy could argue, Mr. Davis interrupted. "The first practice is tomorrow after school. Oh and before I forget, Carl you are playing two parts. You are Romeo and Juliet's father. Good thing they aren't in the same scene."  
  
"But I. But I." stammered Jimmy and Cindy.  
  
"Now I can't take no for an answer." said Mr. Davis "No excuses. Be here after school tomorrow. And of course bring your scripts."  
  
But before they could respond, Mr. Davis interrupted again "Now if you would excuse me I have to go coach my son's little league game in a half an hour and I have to go make reservations for Pizza Hut for the team. So go on and get out of here."  
  
They were pushed out so fast that they continually tripped. After they were so rudely pushed out Jimmy and Cindy started to argue as they, Sheen, Libby and Carl walked home with them.  
  
"Admit it Vortex. You cheated on that rehearsal."  
  
"How can I cheat on an audition, Nerdtron?"  
  
"I don't know you probably sent him a gift basket."  
  
"Yeah, right Nerdtron. Why would I send a gift basket to the director of the play to get the part I was not trying to get?" she said with her hands on her hips. "And besides why would anyone want to kiss you anyway."  
  
"Oh, please Vortex. No one in their right mind would want to kiss you."  
  
"Lots of people would want to kiss me."  
  
"Name 3."  
  
"Well." stammered Cindy.  
  
"I'm waiting Cindy," said Jimmy with a smirk.  
  
"My mom, my dad and my grandmother."  
  
"Very funny Vortex. You know what I mean."  
  
"The people who would kiss me would." Cindy said still stammering. "Wait! I don't have to answer that question."  
  
"Just as I thought, Vortex. You have no one to kiss you. Admit it!"  
  
"Shut up!" said Cindy "Anyway who would want to kiss you."  
  
"Well." said Jimmy stammering just as Cindy was.  
  
"Just as thought. You don't have anyone to kiss you either."  
  
"What do you mean either, Vortex," said Jimmy with a smirk.  
  
"Well what I mean is that." she stammered again.  
  
"Looks like you ratted yourself out."  
  
"Would you guys just please stop fighting! Can't you guys see that it is tearing us all apart!"  
  
Everybody looks at Carl.  
  
"Wow Carl." Said Sheen "You get better at it every time you say it. You are going to be a great actor. You really have to teach me how to that."  
  
"Anytime Sheen."  
  
"Well the good part is that Carl's screaming," said Libby "the bad part is that they look very mad and are stumping to their houses right now."  
  
When Carl and Sheen looked up they saw the figures of Cindy and Jimmy walking to their houses.  
  
"Was it something we said?" said Sheen  
  
~ At Jimmy's house ~ He entered the door a little angry.  
  
"Jimbo is that you?" said Hugh from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, it's me dad."  
  
"How did the auditions go?"  
  
"It was O.K."  
  
"So which part did you get?"  
  
"I was Romeo."  
  
"Hey congratulations Jimbo! Hey Sugarboggar come in here quick!"  
  
"What's wrong Hugh," said Judy running in.  
  
"Jimmy's is Romeo."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful, Jimmy," she said running to Jimmy knocking Hugh over causing Jimmy to laugh. "So who is Juliet?"  
  
Then the smile faded away on Jimmy's face.  
  
~ At Cindy's House ~  
  
Cindy stomped in her house a little angry.  
  
"Mom, I'm home."  
  
"Oh, Cindy you're home. How was the rehearsal?"  
  
"Oh. I'm Juliet," she said with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful! And who is Romeo?"  
  
Then the smile faded away on her face.  
  
"It's. its Jimmy Neutron."  
  
"Even better!" she screamed in the house. "You two look adorable together."  
  
But before Cindy could respond to that remark her mother was on the phone.  
  
~ Back at Jimmy's House ~  
  
The telephone rang and Judy went to get it before Jimmy could say who Juliet was.  
  
"Hello. Oh hi. What she's Juliet."  
  
And after Jimmy heard that, he knew that she was talking with Mrs. Vortex  
  
"That's a wonderful idea. We'll meet there in a half- hour? Great! See you there." After she got off the phone she was so happy. "Hugh, guess who is playing Juliet."  
  
"That girl that Jimmy's been talking about um, Beverly. No. Betty."  
  
"No, it's that cute Cindy girl from across the street."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"And to celebrate, we are going to the Olive Garden with the Vortex's."  
  
"Good I'm starving. I hope the have pie."  
  
Jimmy couldn't believe that doing all of this just because he's playing Romeo. But the bad part is that Cindy is Juliet and they are going to eat dinner with them. He went up stairs to change into a tuxedo. When the time came, Jimmy left the house without saying anything because he was shocked they were going to eat with the Vortex's. They went to the Olive Garden and met the Vortex's there. They went inside and the waiter escorted them to their table.  
  
"Good evening," said the waiter "are special today is are spaghetti. It is big enough for two people to eat."  
  
"We will have one of that," said Mr. Vortex "and four chicken parmesan."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the waiter writing it down "and for something to drink?"  
  
"Six Pepsi's."  
  
"Yes, sir I will right back with your orders."  
  
Then the waiter went away. Just then a song played and people started to move toward the dance floor.  
  
"Why don't you and Cindy dance together, Jimmy?" said Judy.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy's head started to say no. But then they saw each other and snarled.  
  
"What's wrong Vortex? You can't dance?"  
  
"I can dance circles around you."  
  
"Then come a show me."  
  
Then Cindy pulled him from the table and to the dance floor. Jimmy was sort of noticing how Cindy looked with her black dress and her hair up. Then he shook it off. Then Cindy noticed in his black tuxedo. Then she shook it off. Then when a rumba song came, Jimmy started to walk away but Cindy grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
"What's wrong, Neutron. Afraid to rumba with a girl."  
  
"I thought you were just tired."  
  
"Then come and dance with me then."  
  
Jimmy put his hands around her waist and her hands on shoulder.  
  
"Don't those kids look cute together," said Hugh.  
  
"Yeah they do," said Mrs. Vortex  
  
Then when the song was about to end, Jimmy dipped Cindy and they looked into each other's eyes. Then people started to clap. They realized that people were watching them saying how cute they were. When they went back to the table, blushing a little, the food had just got there. They had the big spaghetti. They could not believe that their parents had given them the spaghetti to share. But they ate it with saying anything. They started to eat the spaghetti then they looked away a little while eating the spaghetti. But they were eating the same strand of pasta. (If you saw "Lady and the Tramp" it was like this, except they did not kiss. Jimmy saw this right away and cut the strand of pasta, right before they kissed.) For some reason Jimmy saw, just for a second, that their parents were disappointed. Cindy was a little surprised but a little sad but she covered it up. They finished their dinner went home and went to bed.  
  
I hope that you are still interested in this story. Please R/R. 


	3. What Happened Last Night?

Cindy woke up to her alarm clock first. She complained that she did not have enough sleep because of last night. She did what she usually does every morning. She took a shower, looked franticly through her closet for some clothes and went downstairs for some breakfast. When she ran down the stairs, into the kitchen, she found that her mother was a little depressed.  
  
"Hi mom" she said cheerily.  
  
"Oh!" She said not knowing she was here "Hi dear. Breakfast is on the table."  
  
Cindy set down and looked happy with her plate of bacon and eggs. She started to eat happily and then she asked her mother a question.  
  
"Mom are you O.K. You don't seem like yourself today."  
  
"I'm O.K. Just a little tired from last night."  
  
Cindy felt that her mother lied. But before she could ask her mother another question, she heard the bus coming.  
  
"Bye mom," she said as she was about to leave the house. Then she remembered something. "Mom, before I forget, I'll be a little late today because I have rehearsal after school."  
  
"Oh, O.K. dear," she said flatly.  
  
Cindy ran out of the door fast enough to notice a sound in her mother's voice.  
  
~At Jimmy's House~  
  
Jimmy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.  
  
"Lift off in 3. 2. 1. Blast off."  
  
"Abort mission! Abort mission!" Jimmy screamed while hitting his alarm clock. Then he looked at the time at his clock, which was now dented. The time was 7:45. "I'm going to be late for the bus. I can't believe it is morning. I still feel tired from last night." He ran downstairs so fast that he almost did not have to brush his teeth. He ran downstairs into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and ran for the door.  
  
"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." He said while eating the toast quickly "Sorry I can't eat something else, but I'm late for the bus. I'm going to be a little late today because of rehearsal! Bye!" He ran out of the house so fast that he did not even notice that his parents felt depressed. As he ran to the bus stop he kept telling to himself "Please don't let the bus go!"  
  
As he ran he saw that the people riding the bus were still there.  
  
"Yes," he said to himself as he ran faster as the bus came.  
  
As he ran to the bus he ran into Cindy.  
  
"Well.," said Cindy "if it isn't Nerdtron on time for the bus."  
  
"Yeah I'm on time today Vortex," he said while sticking his tongue out. Then they went on the bus. While looking for a spot on the bus Jimmy was surprised that Carl and Sheen was sitting with Libby.  
  
"Carl! Sheen! What are you doing sitting with Libby!"  
  
"Well," said Carl a little scared "me and Sheen called you last night and you weren't there so we thought you were sick or something. Because last time we called and you weren't there you were sick"  
  
"But why Libby."  
  
"I don't know. Sheen forced me."  
  
Sheen blushed a little.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Carl you are such a kidder."  
  
"Well any way where am I supposed to sit."  
  
"Look around."  
  
While Jimmy looked around the bus started to move so he had to sit quickly. He looked behind the seat of Carl, Sheen and Libby to find an empty seat next to Cindy. He walked over to Cindy and asked "Can I sit here?"  
  
"Must you sit here?"  
  
"There's no other seat."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jimmy sat down next to Cindy and said in a quiet voice, "Hey Cindy. What happened last night will never be repeated again?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
Jimmy and Cindy looked up and found that Libby was looking over her seat and had a smirk on her face.  
  
"So. Fess up." She said a little louder as Carl and Sheen heads came into view.  
  
"Should we tell them?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"They're going to find out sooner or later."  
  
So Jimmy and Cindy told them about the trip to the "Olive Garden" and the dance, but they left out the part about the spaghetti and the kiss (of course).  
  
"So your parents took you to the "Olive Garden" for you two getting the lead parts in the play," said Sheen.  
  
"But I can't believe you two danced together," said Libby.  
  
"How did your parents get you to dance together," said Carl.  
  
"Well." started Cindy and Jimmy. But as they were about to answer the question the bus stopped in front of the school and they ran out so fast that all Carl, Sheen, and Libby could see were their smoke after- image.  
  
"You think that they are not telling us something?" asked Carl.  
  
"Obviously," said Sheen.  
  
"And that's just the reason to try and find out what it is," said Libby with a smirk.  
  
The school day was boring like everyday. Ms. Fowl just seemed speak very slowly today and nothing happened today but lectures and a boring movie. Jimmy and Cindy caught some sleep from the last night during the movie. Everyone couldn't believe that the two smartest people in the school feel asleep during the movie.  
  
"Sheen," whispered Libby "what do you think Jimmy and Cindy are hiding I don't know but we will ask them at lunch."  
  
The bell rang and the whole class ran to the cafeteria for lunch. Jimmy got out of line and found that every seat was taken except a table where Cindy was sitting by herself. Jimmy walked over and asked can he sit there.  
  
"Are you stalking me?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Not after last night."  
  
"Fine you can sit here."  
  
After he sat down Carl, Sheen and Libby came over and sat down.  
  
"Libby?" said Cindy "why are these two losers here?"  
  
"I asked them to. Now we know that you are not telling us something. So spill."  
  
"We are not telling you anything," said Jimmy.  
  
"And if you ask one more time, I will use my tai chi. Even on you Libby."  
  
"Okay. Okay," said Libby and they sat down to eat.  
  
On the way back to the classroom, Libby stayed behind.  
  
"Are you coming, Libby?" said Cindy.  
  
"Yeah. I just need to talk to Carl and Sheen."  
  
Carl and Sheen looked at each other and walked towards Libby. Cindy looked curious but she did not want to be late.  
  
"Okay. Just don't be late for class."  
  
Libby didn't talk until she was sure that Jimmy and Cindy walked into the crowd and was not in earshot.  
  
"Okay, here is what I figured out. It must be something she does not want me to know because she only threatens me with tai chi when it is something juicy."  
  
"So, when can we ask them again?" said Sheen.  
  
"I heard that after rehearsal today we are going to the Candy Bar."  
  
"How did you hear about that?" asked Carl.  
  
"While I was walking in this morning I heard him make reservations for the Candy Bar."  
  
"So we will ask them at the Candy Bar," said Sheen.  
  
"Right," answered Libby and they walked back to class.  
  
The rest of the day was so boring with Ms. Fowl lectures that she did not even notice that most of the class was asleep. When the bell rang everybody ran out of the class very fast. The cast of the play went to the auditorium for rehearsal. When they got there Mr. Davis was waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome to the first day of rehearsal," he said with a smile. "Now we will start with costumes." He snapped his fingers and in came a beautiful woman. Nick couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She looked 12- years- old with black hair and green eyes. "This is my daughter, Ebony. She will be our costume designer. Now, will the boys line up on the right and the girls on the left."  
  
They did what they were told and was wondering what costumes they were going to wear.  
  
"Now I will do the girl's first," said Ebony. "Now follow me."  
  
The girls followed Ebony into the back room and in thirty minutes they came out. Next she said the boys follow her but this time Mr. Davis came into the back room with them. After about forty minutes later they came out but this time he had Nick's shirt neck in his left hand.  
  
"Well," said Mr. Davis "instead of rehearsing with the rest of the time why don't we go to the Candy Bar for a snack. Except for you Nick. You go home."  
  
Libby leaned over and asked Sheen a question, "What happened with Nick?"  
  
"He made a move on Ebony and Mr. Davis is mad at him," said Sheen with a grin.  
  
Nick ran home and they laughed. Then they went into Mr. Davis's mini van and went to the Candy Bar.  
  
"Five to a table," said Mr. Davis as everyone ran towards a table.  
  
Carl, Sheen, Libby, Jimmy and Cindy took one table. As Sam gave them a chocolate sundae each.  
  
"So." said Libby with a smirk "when are you going to tell us about what happened last night."  
  
Jimmy bit his spoon while Cindy bent her spoon.  
  
Now Cindy's eyes were now blood red.  
  
"We told you we're not going to tell you."  
  
"Okay," said Libby nervously.  
  
They continued to eat their sundaes and Mr. Davis drove them home. When Mr. Davis dropped Cindy and Jimmy home they talked.  
  
"So," started Jimmy "why do you think Carl, Sheen and Libby want to know what happened last night?"  
  
"Maybe because I tell Libby everything and she asked Carl and Sheen for help."  
  
"Don't you have some sort of diary to write this stuff in, Instead of trusting people with your secrets?"  
  
"No, because unlike you, I trust people."  
  
"I trust people, just not with my secrets."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know people can hardly keep secrets."  
  
"You are very sad."  
  
"Nice comeback, Vortex."  
  
"Yes, I know it was."  
  
"See you, Vortex."  
  
"See you, Nerdtron."  
  
Then they walked to their houses. 


	4. Help

Okay. So here is the deal. I can't come up with any ideas for this story. So I will ask you guys to help me. Please e-mail me or say it in my reviews for suggestions. I really need you're help. 


	5. Hips and kisses

I'm so sorry that I have not updated this story lately and I hope that you are still interested. And I want to thank MaKe-OuT bAnDiT 69 for helping me come up with this chapter. This is the last chapter. It was the same after a few more rehearsals. They got closer and closer to the end of the play, they got their costumes, Nick got chased out after every rehearsal and Ebony got embarrassed. One day at school, the bell has rung and Jimmy and Cindy were running to the classroom.  
  
"You're not going to beat me, Vortex."  
  
"I beat you last time Neutron and I will again."  
  
Just as they were about to go into the classroom, they ran into somebody and all three of them got knocked down. When Jimmy and Cindy got up they realized that they ran into Mr. Davis and they were apologizing a lot.  
  
"It's okay. It's okay. No harm, no foul, right."  
  
"Right," said Jimmy and Cindy in unison.  
  
"Ah! Jimmy and Cindy. Just the two people I wanted to see."  
  
Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and then looked away.  
  
"Listen. You two and the rest of the cast will not go to class today and, instead, go to rehearsal."  
  
Jimmy and Cindy high- fived each other then, realizing what they done, looked away.  
  
"Come follow me into the gym."  
  
They followed Mr. Davis into the gym and found that everyone (including Nick) were there. As they passed, Mr. Davis glared at Nick and everyone giggled.  
  
"Now since tomorrow is opening night, today we will be doing the kissing scene. The kissing part once, of course."  
  
Everyone started talking and then, realizing that they shouldn't be talking they should be giggling, looked at Jimmy and Cindy.  
  
"Oh, man," said Jimmy shaking his head "I totally forgot about the kissing scene."  
  
"Mr. Davis," said Cindy nervously "does it have to be a real kiss on the lips? Can't it be like a kiss on the cheek or a handshake?"  
  
"Sorry. It has to be a kiss on the lips, to set the real atmosphere."  
  
"What about you Neutron? Can't you invent something?"  
  
"Nope. I can invent some synthetic lips but, it will take a while."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Six years."  
  
"Six years? What about your time accelerating thingy?"  
  
"It only works on living things."  
  
"Now if we will just stop talking maybe we could get to work. Now Ebony will give you your costumes so we can rehearse in the backroom."  
  
Ebony and Mr. Davis led the group in the backroom. When they got their costumes they were amazed. Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Nick had red silk shirts and orange pants that look Renascence and Cindy, Libby and Brittany had purple and midnight blue dresses with stars and moons.  
  
"These look great Ebony," said Libby giving a hug her.  
  
"Yeah, they do look great," said Nick smoothly while leaning on a wall with one hand.  
  
Ebony blushed a slight red while Mr. Davis pulled Nick away from her.  
  
"Let's get started," said Mr. Davis. "Now to the point where Juliet is lying in the tomb and to let you guys no that the kiss should not be more than a minute.  
  
Everyone laughed while Jimmy and Cindy glared at Mr. Davis.  
  
"And action."  
  
"Oh, Juliet, my wife and beauty. I can't believe you're dead. So I join you in death as I did in life. I drink this potion and die to be with you." As he drank the potion he put a hand on Cindy's upper leg. Cindy jumped a little but did not move. "The poison is quick. I will see you in the next life."  
  
After that he fell down right in front of the tomb, which Cindy was standing on. Now it was Cindy's turned to get up.  
  
"Ah, it was like waking up from a dream," she said while stretching her arms out wide. Then she looked down at 'her Romeo.' "Ah Romeo what has happened to you." Then she looked at the bottle of poison in his hand and picked it up. "Ah, I see that it was poisoning that done you in."  
  
"Juliet, you must come with me before the angry mob comes," said Friar Lawrence running in.  
  
"Go on, dear friar. Let me be here with me husband," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"O.K." and he left.  
  
"There is some poison on your lips. Let me taste them and I'll be with you." She kisses him on the lips and for the one second Cindy's lips touched Jimmy's, she felt that Jimmy's tongue was trying to touch hers. But without her thinking, she allowed his tongue to touch hers and because of that the kiss lasted six seconds. When she realized what she done, she almost ran off but forgot that she was on stage. So she read the rest of her lines.  
  
"Happy dagger, be brief. Eat rust and let me die." She stabbed herself and fell to the ground.  
  
"Good!" shouted Mr. Davis "No, better than good. Great!"  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
"A little long on the kiss, though."  
  
Everyone laughed longer than the last time.  
  
"I'm just kidding. Put your costumes in the backroom and go to lunch."  
  
They put their costumes in the backroom and Jimmy and Cindy went last. When they put their costumes on the racks, Jimmy came walking towards Cindy. With each step Jimmy took forward, Cindy took a step backwards. He kept looked into her emerald eyes until he cornered her between the door and the wall.  
  
"What's your problem, Neutron," Cindy said a little scared.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You definitely know what I'm talking about," she said with her hands on her hips. "First, the hand on my hips then the kiss?"  
  
"I have something to tell you, Cindy."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Can't you see?" he said walking around "I love you, I'm head over heals for you, please be my girlfriend."  
  
"I love you to Jimmy. I will be honored to be your girlfriend."  
  
"What do you say about practicing our kissing scene," he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
And they stared to kiss each other, just like they did on stage.  
  
Well, that is the end of the story. Please R/R. For my next story, I will be doing a sequel to my story "The Little Visitor." Please e-mail me or put it in one of the reviews about some ideas. 


End file.
